1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system and a printing method.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2005-250624 discloses a printing system where an image is printed on paper based on print job data and a finishing process (a post processing) such as a stapling process or the like is performed with respect to the paper that the image is printed. The printing system has a configuration such that identifying data that prohibits the finishing process with respect to the banner page is inserted into print job data and the finishing process is performed only on paper on which the image according to an original image data is printed based on the identifying data.
However, as a post processing with respect to a printed material, other than the stapling process, there is a cutting process or the like that cuts out an image that is printed. However, in the post processing and printing, processing speed is different and for example, since the printing takes time for drying or the like, generally, printing is only performed temporarily, the printed material stored and then the post processing is performed.
However, in the above-described related art, when the printed material is removed from a printer or the like after printing and is processed offline, after that, is processed using a post processing machine, since unit for fastening the printed material (a print job) and a post processing job corresponding to the printed material is not present, there is a problem in that an operator may easily make a mistake such that the post processing job is erroneously designated in the post processing and make the printed material defective.